Low Battery
by IAlwaysHaveStupidNames
Summary: Chica and Bonnie discover the door left open by Mike, and decide to go have some "Fun", but while Bonnie and Chica try escaping from the Police, Chica runs out of battery, causing her to act like a drunk person. Bonnie x Chica. Inspired by Big Hero 6. Please note this was made at 5am in the morning so alot of spelling mistakes.


**Guess who is back? me! and while i was gone i went to see Big Hero 6, its a great movie, i recommend and i loved this particular part and thought it would go well with FNAF charaters, it probaly won't but, screw it, im doing it, I hope you will be satisfied with your care, enjoy!**

* * *

The moon rose up and covered the sky, Mike Schmidt, opened the restraunts doors with his keys, entering the building he let the door close by itself, as he walked away, the door never closed... **(God dammit Mike..)**

* * *

"WHY AM I CALLED "BAE" ON YOUR PHONE!" an enraged Chica question Bonnie, he backed up every second, "Lo- o- ok Chica i can expl-" he was interupted by backing up into the door causing it to open, Bonnie screamed as he fell to the ground, both him and Chica stopped fighting to see what they had just found, Chica smiled, she looked at Bonnie, all her previous thoughts gone, "Bonnie! we should explore outside!", Bonnie stuttered "what? NO! we're not going out! we're telling Freddy now" Bonnie demanded, inside he knew he wouldn't get his way.

"look, it'll be quick, just please" Chica whined, Bonnie sighed, "Fine..." he grunted, "YES! oh thank you thank you THANK YOU BONNIE!" Chica threw her arms around the lavender rabbit, making him blush furiously, Chica had it all planned in her head, tell Freddy that her and Bonnie would be spending the night in the kitchen, where Freddy would make a joke about her and Bonnie, then she'd lock the kitchen door, and that was it.

well all of that went correctly, and now she and Bonnie were exiting the store, the door slowly closed behind them

* * *

It wasn't long before Chica thought about exploring a closed store, breaking a window and entering in while Bonnie waited outside, tapping his foot inpatiently, as sirens went off, he just kept tapping his foot, store after store, a few hours past of Chica exploring with Bonnie just waiting for her to be done, and the sun was slowly starting to rise again,

"Oh Bonnie why don't we watch the sunset?" Chica asked tugging on his arm, Bonnie sighed, "sure", the 2 made it to the beach by 4:30, where they found a warehouse, which Chica thought would be an ideal place to watch the sun from, although, it wasn't and it ended up with them just sitting on the railing on top of the warehouse, Chica sighed, "Bonnie, why did u actually call me bae in your phone?", Bonnie's eyes widened, "well uh-" "just shut up right there" Chica smiled pecking him on the cheek,

the sounds of police sirens were heard through the air, as police officers swarmed the building, all looking up at the 2, "FREEZE!" a few of them shouted, Bonnie disobeyed, grabbing Chica's hand making a run for it, seeing the only way being out the ladder and the window, if they went down the ladder, officers would get them easy, but if they jumped out the window, they would hit the shed and maybe, just maybe make it out of there.

Bonnie jumped threw the window, shards of glass flying everywhere, it felt like it was in slow motion as Bonnie grabbed Chica and hugged her, making sure he would be the only one impacted by the shed roof, Boom, the sound of metal and scraps erupted, they both quickly got up, making a run for it, taking the river as a shortcut.

They finally stopped to breathe, "Uh oh" Chica murmed, "What?" Bonnie asked, "Loooow Batttteeeerrrrryyyyyy" Chica slowly said, her voice going deep and high, Bonnie sighed, only new robots had that feature, Chica slowly started to have the same look on life as a drunk person, even stumbling over herself, Bonnie sighed, holding Chica's hand the whole way back to Freddy's...

* * *

**5:30AM**

Bonnie and Chica had finally made it back,

Bonnie closed the door behind him, "Ok" Bonnie started, "If Freddy asks, we where in the kitchen the whole time ok?", "WE jumped OuT a WINdoW" Chica shouted out, in a high pitched voice, "NO! i-gh- QUIET!" Bonnie stuttered, placing his hand over the chickens mouth, "we jumped out a windooooowwwwwwwwww" Chica repeated herself, "no, you can't say things like that around Freddy!" Bonnie whispered, "Shhh" "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chica repeated what Bonnie did, this time louder and in his face, Bonnie sighed,

"Ok, c'mon lets get on stage" walking towards the stage, Chica put one foot out, 1 second passed, 2 seconds, 3 seconds, 4 seconds, _whapm_, Chica went face-first into the cold ground, Bonnie heared it and looked back, only to see Chica throw her head up and shh him, "Bonnie?" Freddys voiced echoed throughout the restruant, "You guys decide to come out?", uh-um yeah" Bonnie stuttered, "ok well you might wanna get in your place, its nearly time for the kids" Freddy smiled, walking back into the Parts/Service room, Chica pushed Bonnie out the way "WEEEEEE" "be quiet!" Bonnie whispered, pushing Chica away,

"wow Bonnie, i never knew you loved the kids so much" Freddy said, he voice, small due to how far away he was, "haha... yeah..." Bonnie sighed, glad to be back, he was never doing that again...

"Balala" Chica murmed, fist bumping Bonnie's hand...

* * *

**Wow, you actually read the whole thing without saying, "wow this is crap" and leaving, well, thank you, i hope you enjoyed, i found it fun to write, i apoligise for being absent so much, but i hope this made up for it, probally not, i hope you are satisfied with your care, well thats all for me right now, its 4am and i swear its about to go 5am, sad thing is im not even tired so by the time i wake up my friends will be hanging out with each other with me just sittin in bed because i couldn't get to bed at a proper time, and OH MY GOD SCHOOL IS SOON!**

**Balalalala - IAlwaysHaveStupidNames**


End file.
